


The Suffering of a Prince

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Kingdoms, betrothal, neighboring kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: "You will obey her.""Yes, your majesty."Not that he had a choice. He would be her slave…
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Fear pulsed through Ben's veins. He swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut and praying this was all a nightmare. 

"Did you hear me?"

There was a low tone of warning in his voice. Ben swallowed again, nodding once. His eyes flew open as a hand hit his face, making him stumble a step.

"Yes, your majesty."

He muttered the words out softly, watching the man warily and moving back into his previous position. He stayed looking forward as the man circled him, looking for any sign of weakness.

"You will obey her."

"Yes, your majesty."

Not that he had a choice. He would be her slave… A hand gripped his arm, forcing him to limp forward a few steps. Ben flinched, hands coming up to grasp the desk in front of him. He obediently arched his back, bowing his head slightly and tensing. His hands trembled from a mix of fear and anger. But he knew better than to let the anger out. The king would go after his sister if he showed him any resistance.

King Beast, or King Adam as the people knew him, pulled off his belt. He raised it back, striking his son's back for a good five minutes. Prince Ben didn't cry out, biting his cheek to keep silent. 

The sixteen year old swallowed the blood pooling in his mouth as he heard the man put the belt back on.

"Go to your room."

"Yes, your majesty."

His voice was hoarse as he gave the required answer. He limped out of the room, grabbing his cane by the door. It was an old injury, from ten years ago, when the King had gone too far in his abuse. The public thought it had happened by the prince falling off a horse. Only the royal family, as well as Ben's best friend, knew the truth. There was nothing the queen could do against her husband. And Princess Evie was only four when it happened.

Ben made it to his room, collapsing against the wall after closing the door. Pain flared through his abused back, but that barely bothered him compared to what he'd just learned. His father had basically sold him off in a betrothal agreement before he was born. One with a stipulation where his betrothed could choose to accept him as her slave instead of her betrothed. There was no way the daughter of Queen Maleficent of the Moors would take him as her equal. In a month's time he would be at her mercy. For the rest of his life…

He'd known he was betrothed to a neighboring country, but his father had kept this stipulation from him. Ben rested his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. He balled his hands into fists, squeezing tighter and tighter. At last he let go, the anger draining from him. In its place was resignation. What was the point of getting angry? He couldn't do anything about it. If he was lucky Queen Maleficent's daughter wouldn't order him broken. Ben's hands trembled as he thought of that outcome. This was already worst case scenario. He'd hoped the betrothal would offer a way out of the hell he was already living, but it was a promise of even more pain. He could only pray she'd show him some mercy…

~ ~ ~

It took hours but Ben finally fell asleep sitting against the wall, exhaustion seeping through him down to his bones.

"You look like hell."

Ben opened his eyes, finding himself in his dreamscape. He smiled at the voice of the purple-haired girl sitting across from him. She always made him smile.

"Thank you."

Mal smiled back at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Can I kill him yet?"

Ben huffed out a laugh, shaking his head as his smile grew.

"No."

Mal pouted, making Ben laugh again.

"Mal, you can't kill the king."

"Please?"

Ben quickly changed the subject, knowing she would keep asking if he didn't.

"How was your day?"

Mal raised an eyebrow, letting him know she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"You said you were going riding with your cousin today. Did you two go to that meadow you were telling me about?"

Mal had always been vague when telling him things, never telling him exactly where. She knew almost everything about him. He knew so much about her, except where she was from. And he still wasn't sure if she was real or his mind trying to escape from the abuse of his father.

Mal brightened at the mention of her cousin. She always did. Apparently she and Ree were inseperable. That was all he knew of her name, Mal never telling him the full thing. He assumed it would let him know who she was if she was real. Or his mind wasn't creative enough to come up with the full thing.

"We played with some fairies today. It was beautiful. One day I'll take you there."

Ben smiled softly as Mal held out a hand to him. He took it, her grip helping ground him.

"I'd like that."

Mal beamed brightly and started going on about all the things they'd do. She moved until she was sitting next to Ben, leaning against him. All his aches and pains faded away as he rested his head against hers, happy to listen to his possible delusion. God, he hoped she was real. 

"You're thinking too loud."

He held Mal a little tighter. Even if she was, he could never be with her. He was betrothed, enslaved really, to another.

"Ben."

Mal set her free hand on his chest, tracing a random pattern into his skin.

"I'm real."

He chuckled darkly.

"Am I that obvious?"

He felt her shrug.

"You are to me."

Ben felt a flood of love fill him. He lifted his head, waiting until Mal looked at him to capture her lips. He rested his forehead against hers after.

"We're soulmates, Ben. That's why we can be in each other's dreams. We'll be together one day. You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben woke with a start as his door slammed open.

"Sorry, sorry."

He relaxed at the sound of his sister's voice, adrenaline slowly draining out of him. Evie stood in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Ben. Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed, though?"

Ben shrugged, slowly stretching out his legs. He winced as pain flared through his left leg, pulling it close again.

"Bed was too far away."

Evie huffed, hands on her hips.

"That's not healthy to sleep against the wall."

She was right. Plus, in a month he wouldn't have a bed anymore. He should take advantage and sleep in one while he could…

Evie lowered her hands as a resigned look crossed Ben's face.

"What's wrong?"

He quickly forced a smile on, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking too hard. Help me up."

The fourteen year old bounced forward, holding her hand out to her older brother. Ben took it, his other hand against the wall as they got him back to his feet. She bent down and grabbed his cane for him.

"Thanks."

"Always."

He grinned at the clearly excited teen, taking his cane from her and limping towards the sitting area. 

"What's got you so excited?"

She bounced in place for a few seconds before following him.

"Mom said the Charming's are visiting in a week. Aunt Cindy promised to bring me fabric from her trip to Agrabah."

Ben smiled a real smile. The Charming's were the neighboring kingdom, their closest neighbors in fact. Chad was coming. His smile dimmed some. It'd probably be the last time he saw his best friend before…

"Ben?"

Evie's worried voice broke his train of thought. She looked worried now.

"What's wrong?"

Ben sat in the nearest chair, unsurprised when his little sister pulled the coffee table closer. She grabbed a pillow from the couch, then moved his bad leg so that it was resting on the pillow on top of the coffee table. His leg was a little swollen from him having been sleeping with it tucked into his side for so long. Ben sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes for a second. He couldn't tell her the truth. It would kill her, and she might approach their father. THAT could not be allowed to happen, no matter what. Evie yelling at the king would get her hurt, well he'd get hurt protecting her and she'd blame herself…

"Ben?"

Ben sighed again, deciding on a half-truth.

"The betrothal is in a month's time. I'm just a little on edge with it coming up so soon."

Evie nodded understandingly.

"It's not fair. Him marrying you off to someone we've never met."

Ben glanced towards the still-open door.

"It's fine, Evie. It's my duty as a prince. Shut the door please."

Evie followed his line of vision, eyes widening when she saw the door. She covered her mouth before hurrying to do what he said. If their father had heard her, Ben would've gotten lashes.

The younger teen kneeled in front of him, taking one of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I don't think anyone was out there, though."

Ben leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead.

"It's okay, E. Just be more careful next time."

Evie nodded fervently, gripping his hand tightly.

"It's not fair."

She whispered angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She leaned against the chair, refusing to leave her brother's side as hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He shouldn't be allowed to do this."

And she didn't know the half of it.

"We'll be okay, E. Just hold on."

He lifted her chin so she had to look at him. He gently wiped away her tears.

"It'll be okay."

It wouldn't, but he'd say anything to see his baby sister stop crying. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Mal stormed through the palace, letting out an angry growl.

"Mal."

She stopped, turning towards her "cousin". They weren't really cousins, more like godsisters. 

"It's not fair!"

Audrey stepped closer to her.

"Ben?"

She nodded, pacing the corridor they stood in.

"Was he hurt again?"

"Of course he was hurt. King Beast is a monster! He should never have been allowed to rule, let alone raise kids!"

Audrey watched Mal pace for a minute before stepping in her path.

"Breathe with me."

"Ree."

"Come on, just do it. Please? You'll feel better."

Mal let out another soft growl before nodding. She followed her cousin's instructions as Audrey coached her through a couple breathing exercises.

"There. See?"

The teen threw up her hands in frustration, growling again.

"No!"

Audrey sighed, sitting in the nearest chair.

"Well, I tried."

"It's not fair!"

She didn't know she was repeating the words spoken by Ben's own sister. Audrey let Mal pace for another minute before quietly speaking.

"One month, Mal. One more month and he comes home to you. You can do this. HE can do this."

"He doesn't know it's me though!"

"And you can't tell him! If the King suspects anything, Auntie Maleficent's vision could come true!"

"I know that! You think I don't know that?! I can't tell him who I am because his OWN FATHER might KILL him if he knew the truth! God! How messed up is that man?!?!"

Audrey sighed, sinking back into her chair.

"I know. But you can still be there for him in your dreams."

Mal sunk into the chair next to her.

"It's not the same. He's still not sure if I'm real, Ree."

Audrey grabbed Mal's hand, squeezing it tight.

"It'll be okay."

She repeated the same words as Ben, but unlike him she believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sat at the table, his sister across from him. His father sat at the head of the table, his mother at the other end. They ate mostly in silence, three of them too afraid to say something that would anger the king. The king ate in peace, barely noticing the tension among the other three. If he did, he didn't care. They were afraid of him, and he liked it that way.

Belle finally broke the silence with a vague question to the king, asking him if he'd had a good meeting with a foreign ambassador. He grunted in the affirmative, and Belle didn't try to continue the conversation from there. The meal continued in silence for the duration of it, finally all their plates being cleared away.

"Be in my study in ten minutes, Ben."

Ben looked up, swallowing thickly. This wasn't good. He glanced at his mother, shaking his head to keep her silent. Whatever had angered his father, his mother trying to step in would just make things worse. Belle bit her lip, actively trying to keep herself from protesting. She knew how much worse she could make it for Ben. She'd tried so hard to protect her son, but he used every opportunity to protect her instead. Trying to turn her husband's attention away from him would likely cause Ben to say something that would draw it back to him.

"Yes, your majesty."

Ben muttered out clearly, knowing better than to mumble. He avoided Evie's worried gaze. The prince put his hands on the table, using it to push himself up to his feet. He limped out of the room, his cane tapping against the ground. The teenager made his way through the hallways to the king's study, standing outside the door. He didn't know how long the king would leave him waiting before he himself made his way from the dinner table; hopefully not long enough for Evie to say anything to him. Evie worried too much…

The king of Auradon's footsteps sounded down the hall five minutes later. He walked past his son, unlocking the door to his study and entering the room. Ben followed behind, leaving his cane resting against the wall near the door. He limped to the middle of the room and stood as straight as he could. Ben kept his hands flat at his sides, staring ahead.

"Kneel."

With a wince of pain, Ben managed to drop to his knees. His leg hated bending that way, but there was nothing to be done for it. The king circled him like a predator stalking its prey. Ben kept himself from flinching only from practice. He stared at the wooden desk in front of him.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"No, your majesty."

He never called the man father. Not since he was six and the man messed up his leg permanently. The king probably preferred it that way. He was in love with his own title and power.

The man circled him slowly.

"In less than a month you will be the princess of the Moors' slave."

Dread pooled in Ben's stomach. He'd been trying not to think about it for the past week, trying to enjoy his last moments of freedom. If the king was bringing it up again, this couldn't be good.

"You will obey her every command."

Ben swallowed the bile rising in his throat before answering.

"Yes, your majesty."

"There is a ceremony that will occur, where you will offer yourself to her in whatever form she will take you. You will complete this ceremony flawlessly, boy."

Oh god. He had no idea what this ceremony would entail, but no doubt he'd soon find out. And he doubted any of it would be pleasant, especially since he was offering himself up as her slave.

The king struck the back of his son's head, hard, knocking him forward so that his hands came out to stop his head from hitting the ground. Ben sucked in a breath, his head throbbing.

"Yes, your majesty."

He knew what he'd done wrong. He hadn't replied fast enough to please the king, to convince the king he was paying enough attention to his words.

"We will practice this ceremony until you have it right."

Ben flinched. This was going to hurt. A lot.

~ ~ ~

Ben limped into his room, making it to the trash can before he threw up. He was literally going to be offering himself up to the princess to do with whatever she pleased. He vomited everything he'd eaten that day, his hands shaking violently. She could order him broken, or break him herself. From what the king believed, she'd break him herself. And Ben was supposed to take it all in silence. The prince dry heaved for a few more minutes. Finally he sat down on the edge of his bed. He curled up near the edge, in case any nausea overtook him again. His exhausted body passed out, all the worst case scenarios running through his mind.

"Ben?"

He looked up from the bed before practically tackling her in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Mal muttered softly, holding him close. She could feel his tears on her shoulder.

"We're going to be okay one day. You'll see."

She whispered into his ears, her words promising him a hope he just couldn't hold onto for himself yet. She held him for hours as he buried his head in her neck. He breathed her in, comforted by her arms. Slowly, so slowly, he ended up laying with his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm to be given to a princess as her slave."

He whispered the words aloud for the first time since he'd been told. Mal never once stopped playing with his hair.

"Maybe she won't enslave you."

She sounded so sure of herself. Ben wanted to believe her with everything in him, but-

"I'm the only bridge of peace between her people and mine. Her mother hates Auradon."

"Maybe she just hates the king."

Ben huffed out a half-laugh half-sob. 

"Then if she hates my father, she'll hate me."

Mal moved one hand to tilt Ben's head until he had to look at her.

"You are NOT your father."

"She doesn't know that."

"EVERYONE knows that."

Ben smiled a small, genuine smile.

"Mal, you're not everyone."

Mal smirked.

"Maybe I am."

The prince managed a small laugh, using one hand to hold hers.

"You're all that really matters. Real or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short this time. Will try to write more soon.

Two and a half weeks of freedom left. Ben was forced to count the days until his impending slavery. Every night his father made him practice the ceremony in his study, always finding some reason to punish the prince. Ben hadn't been able to keep down any dinner for three nights. Luckily he didn't throw up until after their "practice". 

Ben's only comfort was his nights spent with Mal. She promised him everything would be alright in the end. He may not believe her, but he appreciated the sentiment.

The Charming's were arriving today, which meant practicing the ceremony would be put off for a few days until they left. Ben stood beside his sister and mother by the palace gates. Evie was practically vibrating in excitement. Only her brother's hand on her arm kept her from bouncing in place. Ben smiled, an action that was starting to become rare.

A carriage came into view. Ben couldn't stop his sister if he tried as she squealed in excitement. The carriage came to a stop in front of the gates.

"Evie!"

"Aunt Cindy!"

Cinderella gracefully exited the carriage, hugging her pseudo-niece as the teenage girl bounded into her arms. Chad quickly got out of the carriage, going straight to Ben. They gave each other a manly handshake before smiling and hugging.

Belle hugged Cinderella next, the three girls talking a mile a minute about fashion. They started walking towards the castle, the boys waiting until they were a good distance behind them before following.

"What's wrong?"

Chad spoke first, noting the tension in his best friend. Ben stopped. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath and saying the words aloud for the second time.

"I'm to be given to the princess of the Moors' as her slave."

"What?!"

Ben quickly shushed his friend as the girls stopped, looking back. Chad looked outraged but soon gave in to Ben's pleading look and waved the women forward. They waited until the three had resumed walking before speaking again, much quieter.

"What?!"

"There's a stipulation that allows her to choose to take me in whatever form she wishes."

Chad started to look hopeful.

"Maybe she won't enslave you?"

Ben gave him a disbelieving look, repeating the words he'd said to Mal.

"I'm the only bridge of peace between her people and mine. Her mother hates my father."

Chad's fists clenched, the teen's expression going back to rage.

"He CAN'T do this!"

"Shh. He can and he did."

Prince Charming followed Ben's furtive glance towards the ladies walking ahead of them.

"They don't know?!"

"And you won't tell them! At least, not until I'm gone. They can't stop this, and I won't have them living knowing they have to let me walk away. I legally belong to her majesty of the Moors' daughter. The contract was signed in blood."

The two boys had stopped walking, Ben's tone semi-desperate as he pleaded with his friend. Chad looked like he wanted to punch something. He took a deep breath before speaking, hands still fisted.

"It's not fair."

"Please, Chad. Promise me you won't tell them until after. Swear to me."

Slowly the teen nodded to his friend.

"Alright. I swear this. Queen Belle and Princess Evie will not know until you're- until you're gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Mal paced the dreamscape, hoping her soulmate would show up soon. She'd fallen asleep early that evening, and she hated waiting for Ben because she never knew what state he would be in.

"You're going to tire yourself out."

Mal turned sharply to face the bed, smiling at the sight of his grinning face. He stood, walking towards her as his smile grew.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They hugged, Mal's arms going around his neck. Ben smiled into her shoulder. God, he could deal with anything if he had Mal when he slept. Mal leaned back a bit but didn't let go of him.

"How was your day?"

"Chad's here, so his majesty has made himself scarce for at least a few days."

"Thank god."

Ben chuckled at her statement. A big chair appeared behind them, and Ben took the opportunity to sit cuddled with Mal.

"What about you? What'd you do today?"

Mal rested her head against his chest, holding one of his hands.

"Ree and I spent the day in the library. Did you know there are untraceable poisons I could use to on him?"

Ben laughed silently, his chest rumbling against Mal's head. Mal smiled a little wider. She'd said it for that reason, to get him to laugh. She knew he would never allow her to actually kill the jerk, no matter how much he deserved it. King Beast was a monster.

"You're thinking too loud."

Mal sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I turned Ree blue?"

"You turned her blue?"

"Well, my magic did. It was…"

Ben listened to Mal's story, her voice gentle as she distracted him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ben woke with a jolt as his alarm went off. He sighed, slamming his hand down against the off button. The teen thought about going back to sleep, but knew Mal would be waking up soon anyways. If she was real…

A knock sounded at his door.

"Ben?"

He sighed again. Evie was way too happy for it to be eight in the morning.

"I'm up!"

He called towards the door, seriously debating whether it was even worth it to get up. Evie opened the door, bouncing towards him. He sighed a third time. Morning people…

"We're going on a picnic today. Aunt Cindy's packing everything. You have to get dressed so we can leave already."

"E, it's barely eight."

"She's packing for brunch."

Ben placed a pillow over his face so he wouldn't have to see her way-too-happy-for-this-time-of-morning face.

"She made pancakes."

He moved the pillow away.

"What kind of pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip."

Now THAT was worth getting up for.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week with the Charming's passed too quickly for Ben's liking. He and Chad reluctantly hugged goodbye, knowing it would likely be the last time they saw each other. 

That night the king joined them for dinner. He had been holed up in his office while the Charming's were there. As soon as dinner ended he ordered Ben to his study. Ben swallowed thickly, answered like he was supposed to, and limped towards the room. His short reprieve was over.

~ ~   
This time Ben didn't make out of the study before he threw up. Luckily he made it to the trash can in the corner of the room. Once he stopped dry heaving a hand grabbed his hair and forced his head back.

"You will not eat for the three days before the ceremony so this doesn't happen again. Understood?"

Ben nodded, afraid to open his mouth in case the nausea came back. The king pulled harder on his hair.

"Yesyourma-jesty."

He muttered out as quickly as he could, choking back the now-familiar feeling of the last of his dinner trying to come up. His father allowed him another couple minutes over the trash can before pulling him to his feet and throwing him towards the desk.

Ben caught himself on the desk, arching his back slightly and biting his cheek. The desk always meant lashes. King Beast didn't disappoint.

~ ~   
Ben limped towards his room, one hand holding the wall as an extra support. Bruises covered his torso underneath his clothes. None were visible, of course, because that might mean suspicion against the king and King Beast would never stand for that. The teenager made it to his room, sliding down the wall beside the now-closed door. He knocked his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.

He had four days left to eat… It was highly unlikely the princess would care to feed her slave regularly, so Ben wasn't counting on getting even a meal a day there. His starvation would start early because he hadn't been able to hold back the nausea in front of the king.

Pain coursed through the prince's body. He hadn’t been beaten this bad in weeks… It took longer than he would have liked to fall asleep.

"Ben?"

He didn't open his eyes, blindly reaching for her. She complied, curling into his side. Ben breathed in his saving grace, opening his eyes to be met with worried green ones.

"If I'm in a dungeon, will that be what room we appear in?"

Mal hugged him closer.

"You won't be in a dungeon."

"Mal-"

"Ben."

He sighed into her hair, pulling her even closer. All his aches and pains faded away with her here.

"Please, Mal. I need to know. Please?"

Mal sighed. There was silence for a half a minute before she answered.

"No. We show up in your safe place. The dungeons of anywhere are never going to appear as your safe place."

Ben breathed out in relief. He didn't want Mal to see him in a dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal paced the corridors, growling at anyone who came near her. Everyone was avoiding her, already aware it had to do with her soulmate. It was no secret in the Moors that the princess had a soulmate who was regularly hurt. It was hard for the whole castle NOT to be aware, since Mal paced the halls whenever she woke after a particularly bad "punishment" her soulmate had gotten.

Only two people would ever dare approach Mal when she was in this state. Maleficent usually let her daughter get it out of her system, though, so only Audrey made her way towards her godsister.

"Mal?"

"Ugh! That man is a MONSTER, Ree!"

Audrey nodded, completely agreeing without having to hear the details.

"He shouldn't be allowed to LIVE!"

She nodded again, still agreeing. Silently she hoped this would help Mal calm down a bit. It couldn't be good for her to be in such a state.

"And I can't even tell Ben who I am yet!"

"Mal. Mal, take a deep breath. You need to breathe."

"I AM BREATHING!"

Mal growled again and started pacing in the small corridor Audrey had found her in. Audrey sighed, crossing her arms. This was NOT breathing. This was growling every five seconds while freaking out.

"What happened?"

"He HURT Ben! Badly! And Ben-"

Mal stopped moving, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. She was strong, and the only thing that could ever get her to cry was the thought of what Ben was going through, which she couldn't stop yet. Audrey quickly approached her godsister, pulling her into a hug.

"He'll be here soon. Less than a week. Just six days away now. Hold on, Mal."

Mal hugged her back, silently shaking with tears. She hadn’t cried like this in a long time.

"What if he hates me?"

"What?"

"For keeping this from him?"

"Oh, Mal."

Audrey hugged her tighter, whispering in her ear.

"He'll understand."  
~ ~ ~

Six days left. Three days left to eat. Ben took in a shaky breath before standing and pasting on a fake smile. He couldn't let his sister or mom know what was going on. He couldn't let them suffer too. And he couldn't manage to avoid them for the next six days since it would be his last six days with them.

He pulled himself to his feet, using his cane to limp towards the door.

"Enjoy it while you can."

He whispered to himself before opening the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short...

Pain flared through Ben's back as the whip hit.

"Do it. Again."

He obeyed, following his father's commands and going through the steps of the ceremony again. He kept his voice steady as he said the required words.

"Again."

Ben completed every step another two times through before finally being dismissed. Hunger gnawed at his stomach. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days. His mother and sister thought he was on some final punishment before his betrothal in a day and a half. He was, but how was he to tell them his father was stopping him from eating before he was to be given into slavery.

Ben limped back to his room, leaning heavily on his cane. In less than two days he probably wouldn't be allowed to use a cane anymore. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage getting around without it, but it was highly doubtful his "mistress" would allow him something that could be used as a weapon.

He thought about sneaking some food from the kitchens. They'd be more than happy to give it to him, regardless of the king's orders, but he couldn't risk throwing up during the ceremony. If he did, who knows what the princess would do to punish him…

Ben slid down against the wall in his room. He knew he should be in his bed, enjoying it for one final night before he never felt a mattress again, but he couldn't bring himself to stumble over there. He just wanted to fall asleep and be with her again. He'd rather be with her forever than deal with this…

The prince tried to breathe in and out deeply, doing some breathing exercises to calm himself down before he got too worked up.

He couldn't do that to his sister. Evie would be devastated if she even knew he was contemplating it. But it was so tempting to him. To be rid of this hell forever… Ben took another deep breath. He knew it was fear that was driving him to think like this. He could survive this… He could! He had to. His country depended on him. If he took any other way out he would be putting his country's safety at stake.

Ben rested his head back against the wall. It took hours before he fell into a restless sleep.

Mal didn't speak, just curled into his side and held him. He took comfort in her arms around him, imagining if they were real- if she were real. Ben soaked in the love Mal whispered to him, wishing against everything in the world that she was real.

And then he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

A party of guards from the Moors came around noon the next day. Ben already had a bag packed, though he doubted he'd be allowed any of what was in it. He'd packed clothes and a single picture of him with his mother and sister. He couldn't help but be a little sentimental, since he'd likely never see them again.

He gave his sister a long hug.

"Promise you'll write, Ben?"

Ben didn't answer, glancing towards the king. The king stood by the gates, watching carefully. Ben knew better than to let Evie know what was really happening. She'd never let go if he did…

"I'll try."

He gave an empty half-promise, knowing it would be broken, because Evie was looking at him with her best puppy-dog eyes and silently begging.

Ben hugged his mother next. She was more aware that something was wrong here, but she couldn't do anything. Ben gave her his best fake smile, letting go and mounting the horse that had been saddled for him. He rode between the guards, the smile falling off his lips the second they started towards the Moors.

~ ~ ~ 

They arrived at the castle of the Queen of the Moors by nightfall. Ben was led towards the chamber where they would perform the ceremony. He took in a few shaky breaths, bracing himself before entering. There were a handful of people in the room. Witnesses. Ben's hands shook slightly as he tried to control himself. This was it…

The queen sat on her throne on the far side of the room. There was a girl next to her with brown hair. Ben wondered if that was the princess. Before he could wonder long the door on the other side of the room opened and a familiar head of purple hair stepped into the room.

Ben's eyes widened in shock.

She was real.

She was here.

She was smiling at him. In real life. His lips quirked up into a familiar smile as soon as he saw her. Then he looked up and saw the tiara resting in her hair.

She was the princess of the Moors.

Hope blossomed in his chest like a fiery furnace. This was Mal. Mal was the princess. Mal would never hurt him.

"It is time for the ceremony, young prince."

Maleficent spoke calmly, Ben's eyes darting towards her. Right. The ceremony… But this was Mal. He smiled a real smile, limping forward to the center of the room. He dropped to his knees, kind of painfully. Mal winced in sympathy, never breaking eye contact with him.

Ben extended his hands out together, palm-up. He held them several inches away from his body.

"I give myself to you in whatever form you will take me."

His voice didn't shake and he felt no fear, something that would have seemed impossible to him even five minutes ago.

Mal stepped towards him. She put her hands in his.

"I take you as my betrothed and my equal. So mote it be."

With the words spoken, a flash of magic came forth and surrounded them for a moment before disappearing away. Mal leaned forward, whispering to Ben as clapping filled the room.

"I told you it would be okay."

He smiled, getting to his feet with Mal's help. Mal held out her hand, a cane shooting across the room into it. Ben's smile grew a bit as he took the beautifully carved cane from his betrothed. 

"Thank you."

Mal nodded and didn't let go of his other hand. He appreciated it. Holding her was surreal, and he needed the gentle squeeze she would occasionally give his hand to help ground him to the present moment. She was REAL. She was HERE. She was HIS. And no one could separate them ever again. 

Ben squeezed Mal's hand slightly, the purple-haired girl tightening her hold on him. He smiled broadly, following her. She could explain everything later. Right now he just wanted to savor his new reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal led Ben away from the celebration, towards the library. She shut the door behind them, leaning into his arms. Ben held her close, breathing her in.

"Are you mad?"

Ben shook his head without moving. He felt Mal relax in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. My mom has these visions of possible futures, and she saw bad things happen if I told you before you came here."

Finally the prince released his death grip on her, although not much. He let go just enough to rest their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a good five minutes before curiosity got the better of Ben.

"What kind of things?"

Mal didn't answer, gently clinging to Ben.

"Mal?"

Mal sighed loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

"She saw him…"

"What?"

"She saw him kill you, Ben. He killed you because he wanted to keep us apart when he knew we were soulmates. We can't let anyone outside of the Moors know we're soulmates until your father is no longer king. It's the only way to keep- he might still come after us and start a freaking war if he knew we were soulmates!" Mal broke away from Ben to start pacing in anger. "I wish you’d just let me kill him!"

Ben limped forward, pulling Mal back into his arms.

"He's not worth having blood on your hands."

"Someone needs to take care of him!"

Ben nodded, using one hand to gently brush some of Mal's hair behind her ear.

"Not you, Mal. Please. I love you too much to let you do this. For me. Please?"

Reluctantly Mal gave a nod, sinking further into her soulmate's arms.

~ ~ ~

Chad travelled to Auradon the day after Ben was taken away. His face was set in a stony grimace. He knew what he had to do wasn't going to be easy. He had to tell the queen what the king had done, what Ben had had to walk into. He'd already told his parents the night before. King Charming was travelling with Chad, actually, so that he could tell the man to his face that their treaty would be over if he ever thought about doing the same to his remaining child.

Their visit was unannounced, so they arrived with no fanfare. Evie was outside by the gates, having seen their horses from a distance away. She was probably hoping for news from Ben already.

"Chad? Uncle Charming?"

Chad dismounted first, pulling the teen into his arms. Evie accepted the hug worriedly.

"What's going on?"

"Where are your parents, little one?"

King Charming spoke softly to her, though the seriousness of his gaze never wavered.

"Inside. What's going on?"

King Charming stormed past her, his son still holding Evie close as he followed. God, the news they had to give the queen might break her… It might break Evie… 

Evie had been like a little sister to Chad for as long as he could remember. He tightened his hold on her, the girl's worry growing.

They entered the castle, Belle meeting them by the doors.

"Charming, what happened? Is everything okay?"

King Adam stood at the top of the staircase, looking down on them.

"Everything is not alright, Belle. Your husband sold your son away to slavery."

Belle gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Evie's jaw dropped. She looked between her father and King Charming in shock.

"I made a treaty with a dangerous foreign country."

"WITH A CLAUSE THAT LET THEM TAKE YOUR SON HOWEVER THEY WANTED!"

"What was in that treaty is between myself and their queen! It is no business of yours!"

"IT IS EVERY BUSINESS OF MINE WHEN YOU SELL MY GODSON FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN! HAD I KNOWN BEFORE NOW, YOU CAN REST ASSURED I WOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO CONTINUE RULING!"

Belle lowered her hands, a glint of steel in her eyes, as she spoke for the first time since hearing of her son's fate.

"GUARDS! Arrest the King. He has committed treason against his own family."

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM KING!"

"You are a MONSTER."

Belle spoke through her tears, King Charming gathering the distressed woman into his arms. His own soldiers started swarming through the open door, urging the guards of King Beast to pick a side. A short scuffle took place, with only a handful of Auradonian guards having picked to stand behind their monster of a king. 

King Beast was quickly arrested, screaming of injustice all along the way as he was dragged towards the dungeons.

Evie was sobbing in her mother's arms, surrounded by a group of the Charming's soldiers who had protected them from the small skirmish.

"We will gladly aid you in this transition from his rule to yours, Queen Belle."

King Charming spoke softly, one hand on Belle's back as he gently tried to comfort her. Belle nodded, unable to speak. The pain in her eyes was heartbreaking to see.

"We will help you in every way we can, Belle. We'll find a way to save Ben. We won't give up on him."


	11. Chapter 11

Evie sobbed into the pillow, curled up on her brother's bed. He wasn't just betrothed off to someone, he was freaking enslaved! Harder sobs wracked her body. She'd never see him again…

Chad knocked on the door before entering, knowing exactly where to find her. He gathered the fourteen year old up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's not fair!"

"I know."

"Father hurt him so often and now he's- he's- it's not fair Chad!"

"I know."

Chad held her close, letting a few tears of his own slip out. He'd had to let his best friend walk away into slavery because King Beast was so heartless.

~ ~ ~ 

Maleficent used her magic to scan the young prince's injured leg. Mal held his hand, seated on the edge of his bed.

"Can you do anything to ease the pain, mom?"

Maleficent nodded. 

"I can do more than that. I can completely heal your leg. You'll be able to walk without a cane."

Ben's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"That's- that's possible?"

The Queen of the Moors nodded again, smiling slightly. Ben smiled back shyly, still adjusting to life at the castle. It had only been a few days.

With a wave of her staff, and a few magic words, Ben's leg healed itself. The pain that had so commonly flared through it on a daily basis vanished completely. For the first time in ten years, he moved it without pain. Mal quickly hugged him, Ben's arms going around her in return.

"Thank you, your majesty."

He spoke to Maleficent as he let go of Mal, looking the queen in the eye to convey how grateful he was. He'd never look his father in the eye…

Maleficent smiled and nodded again, gliding towards the doors. She stopped just before them, looking back over her shoulder.

"You may call me by my name, young prince. After all, you are my daughter's soulmate."

With those words she left, the doors quietly shutting behind her. 

Ben stood up, walking in a circle around the room and savoring his newfound freedom. He pulled Mal into his arms, twirling her around as he laughed. It was the most carefree he'd ever felt. Mal giggled with him, gently kissing him. He kissed her back and rested their foreheads together, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Evie wasn't dealing with things very well. Neither was Belle, but she had to balance ruling a country with her worry over her son. Evie was free to worry away without the stress of running a country. The fourteen year old spent most of her time in her brother's room. She was there two months later, when something happened in the dungeons. Belle felt forever grateful that guards were able to protect the door and keep Evie safe from the trouble occurring. Luckily Prince Chad was still there when the EVENT occurred. Belle didn’t know how she would have coped without him…

Evie slept through the noise, having been given a sleeping draught since she wasn't sleeping well. She'd fallen asleep in Ben's bed again, somewhere between mourning her brother and desperately worrying for him. She heard nothing.

Chad came in the next morning to wake her, a few bruises on his body the only signs of the trouble last night.

Evie curled up into his arms, almost immediately bursting into tears as everything hit again once she awoke.

"Evie, something happened last night."

Evie looked up at him in confusion. 

"Your father tried to escape. He fought some of the guards. He killed two of them before they managed to subdue him, but in the process he was stabbed. They did everything they could to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't enough. He's dead, E. I'm sorry."

Evie's tears returned, this time in relief. He couldn't hurt her, or her mom, or Ben anymore.

Chad knew most of the tears weren't from sadness. There was barely any love between the daughter and father, more fear on Evie's part. With him dead, the threat he had posed to Belle and the people of Auradon was gone. The country could finally move forward.

And Chad could finally move forward in King Charming's plans to diplomatically reach out to the Moors and offer a peace treaty in exchange for the return of Ben to Auradon. It was a bit of a longshot, yes, but it was a plan.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ben paced the hallway. Mal paced the other way, the two of them passing each other every few steps as they both thought through what this meant.

Audrey sat in a nearby chair, exasperated. They'd been pacing for almost an hour, trading words back and forth that she couldn't follow. They. Wouldn't. Stop. Pacing. And she thought Mal alone had been bad!

Maleficent wandered into the hallway. She stopped and watched with amusement as the two soulmates traded a few more cryptic words as they paced. Audrey gave her Auntie a look that said, 'please stop them.'

Maleficent smiled and took a seat next to her goddaughter. 

"What have you come up with?"

Ben jumped, not having heard her enter their corridor. He quickly straightened, smiling at Aunt Maleficent- as he'd started to call her.

"His Majesty is dead, which means we can finally tell my family. But any means to tell them is blocked still, since we're not supposed to know the ex-king is dead yet."

Mal continued next.

"So we have to wait for them to publicly announce it. But, we can call a meeting with our nearest allies, including Auradon, within the next two months to discuss the rising threat of Jafar. By then they will have announced the ex-king's death and we'll be able to present Ben as my betrothed and soulmate to our allies."

"But we have to wait at least a month for them to announce it and for news to get out, lest they believe we have a spy in their court."

"Since we don't want anyone knowing you get glimpses of the future."

"That's what you two were saying? I couldn't understand anything before Auntie Maleficent showed up!"

Audrey threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she spoke.

"It was like they were speaking a different language."

Maleficent smiled at her goddaughter.

"They are practically in each other's minds, little one."

"Well, they didn't have to pace so much. It started to make me dizzy."

"That's why you sat down?"

Ben spoke questioningly, one hand in Mal's now that they had stopped pacing. Ree nodded vigorously.

"You two are impossible. Breathing exercises never seem to do anything for you!"

Mal giggled.

"Because we weren't pacing out of anger this time, Ree. We just needed to move to think things out."

"We will likely have a new ally to call to our side in a couple months."

Maleficent spoke regally, both the prince and princess of the Moors straightening.

"Who, mom?"

"King Charming has reached out to me. He wishes to meet to discuss a treaty."


	13. Chapter 13

Chad rode, with an escort, towards the Moors. He was meeting with the queen and princess to discuss a peace treaty between their two countries. THE peace treaty. The one that would hopefully free Ben. He had to keep his temper in check, no matter the state he found Ben in. If they even let him see his brother in all but blood…

Chad shook off the thought, focusing on his mission. He was the liaison for his father, and he was the only hope they had for Ben at this time…

By now news had spread far and wide about the death of King Beast. He'd passed through a town that was having a celebration, actually. The image King Beast had tried to give out as being a benevolent ruler was easy for many of his own people to see through. They'd seen the cruel man he really was. 

Chad wished his own father had seen what King Beast had turned into long before this contract. Ben had sworn him to secrecy when he'd discovered the real cause of Ben's leg injury, and he'd stupidly gone along with it. He should've realized his father could do something to help Belle and Ben and Evie earlier. He hadn't even realized telling his father about Ben's slavery contract would cause the outcome it did. He wished he'd confided in his father sooner. His father had been unable to visit Ben for the past year, busy with a war that he tried to keep Chad out of as well.

Once again Chad shook off that train of thought. He had to focus on this treaty, not the war with Jafar. He knew the Moors were at war with Jafar on a different front, so joining together was more important than ever. The only difference now was that he needed to find a way to put Ben's freedom in any treaty.

They reached the Moors by sundown, met at the door by the Queen's general. The man led them towards a private meeting room. The queen was already seated there, joined by a purple-haired girl who could only be the princess.

Chad bowed in greeting, eyes wary. The princess curtsied slightly before sitting. He got a small bow of the queen's head as greeting, as she was already sitting.

"Please, sit. My daughter's soulmate will join us shortly."

Soulmate? If she had a soulmate then there was no chance she took Ben as her betrothed… Chad shut his eyes for a second, sitting down. He took a deep breath to center himself. It was as they feared, then. Ben had been-

The doors opened rather quickly. 

"Sorry I'm late."

Ben stood in the doorway, panting, his crown slightly askew on his head.

Chad was on his feet in an instant, crushing Ben in a hug before he even processed walking the two steps towards him. Ben smiled widely, hugging him back. Maleficent gently cleared her throat, the two quickly breaking apart.

"I believe we are here to discuss a treaty."

"Right."

Ben straightened his shirt, walking with steady steps to Maleficent's side and sitting beside Mal. Mal took his hand instantly, the two smiling gently at each other until Maleficent cleared her throat again. They blushed, focusing again on Chad. 

Chad stared in awe. 

"Your jaw, young prince."

He quickly closed his mouth, barely holding back from rolling his eyes at Ben's knowing smile. Ben's eyes were twinkling like they hadn't in years.

Chad smiled at his oldest friend before focusing on the queen he sat beside.

"My father sent me to make a treaty with you, your majesty, the terms of which are…undecided as of yet."

Maleficent smiled amiably.

"In other words, your father sent you to make a treaty in exchange for Prince Ben's release. And since he is not being held captive, you are unsure what other terms to put forth on your father's behalf."

Chad's cheeks flamed red with some embarrassment. He nodded awkwardly.

"Ben speaks very highly of his Uncle Charming. I have no doubt we can come to some preliminary agreement you can take back to your father. I am going to call a council of my allies in two weeks' time. Hopefully we can have a treaty agreed upon by then. I'm afraid it may be safer not to mention Ben's position here just yet. King Beast still has loyalists within Auradon who need to be weeded out."

Ben nodded in agreement, speaking up.

"I have a list of names to give you from my days in Auradon. I know Uncle Charming is helping my mom. He needs to make sure these people are out of important positions, likely arrested. They assisted my father in many of his darker deeds."

Chad nodded seriously.

"You think Evie and Queen Belle are in danger?"

Ben nodded, just a serious.

"My father wouldn't have hesitated to plan something against them if he so much as suspected that things would go down the way they did."

"Where's the list?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chad rode to his father with a preliminary treaty agreement held in hand. All that was needed was his father's signature. When he entered the castle his mother looked defeated.

"Where's dad?"

"His office. You couldn't get Ben?"

"Come with me and I'll explain to both of you."

Chad and Cinderella entered the king's study hardly two minutes later. Charming looked as defeated as his wife when he noticed no Ben with his son.

"What happened?"

Chad shut the doors before he spoke.

"Ben's okay."

Ben's godparents let out a sigh of relief. Chad smiled.

"He's the princess's soulmate."

"What?"

Cinderella whispered in awe. Soulmates were rare, but not unheard of. She and Charming were soulmates… Chad's smile grew.

"He's considered the prince of the Moors and treated as a part of the royal family."

"But the treaty-"

"Was a ruse so that King Beast wouldn't try to keep them apart. It's hard to explain. I don't know everything myself. From what Ben told me, he and Mal are connected in their dreams. He didn't think Mal was real. Princess Mal. Anyways, Ben is safe and Queen Maleficent is willing to make a treaty with us. But first we have a list of possible traitors to help weed out of Auradon. Ben made the list. It's people who would've worked with King Beast against Belle and Evie. We can't tell anyone about Ben until they're taken care of."

Charming held his hand out for the papers Chad was holding. One was the list while the other was the preliminary treaty. Chad gladly handed them to his father.

"She's calling a council of her allies in two weeks' time, dad. She's going to call for Auradon to join her as well. We have to take care of the traitors by then so Aunt Belle and Evie can find out about Ben."

"We will."

~ ~ ~ 

King Charming himself went to Auradon to help round up the traitors. He didn't explain to Belle how he knew they were traitors, just asked her to trust him for now, and he'd explain later. Belle accepted his answer, still adjusting to being the sole ruler while her son was gone…

Chad couldn't join King Charming this time, not trusting himself to be able to keep silent if he saw his pseudo little sister. He knew how important it was to keep Ben a secret until the traitors were taken out.

Sure enough some of the traitors made a move. Luckily King Charming was there to stop the attempt on Belle's life. Queen Belle came away from it shaken, but unharmed. The attempt took place only a few days before the meeting of allies that Queen Maleficent had called for. Charming arrested the last of the traitors on the list the day before the meeting. He decided to remain silent and let Belle and Evie see for themselves that Ben was alright the next day…


	15. Chapter 15

The meeting of the allies convened.

They met at the Moors' castle. Audrey and her mother, Aurora, were there representing the kingdom of the Rose. Charming and Chad showed up with Queen Belle and Princess Evie. Queen Cinderella stayed back, and Queen Belle had appointed the royal general with limited power while she herself was at this meeting.

The meeting room was built with a table in the middle, and four thrones- one on each side. Beside the throne was a smaller chair for the heir. Maleficent had two chairs by her side. 

Maleficent was seated in her throne when the Charming's and Belle and Evie were led to the meeting room. Evie was barely keeping herself together. Chad had a hold on her arm to keep her from crossing the room to Maleficent and begging for Ben's freedom. 

Audrey and Aurora were introduced next, taking their seats. Belle took over Chad's job, taking her daughter's hand in hers as Chad and Charming were seated. Belle sat, looking every inch the queen she was in spite of the obvious grief that hung off her. Evie had put herself together very well for having been in Ben's rooms just that previous night.

"Presenting Princess Mallory."

Evie looked up from the table as Mal stepped into the room. She was alone.

They weren't doing it to torture Ben's family, but Ben had been on the latest raid and would be presenting the information. There were still formalities they had to follow that led to Ben pacing outside the doors, waiting to be properly presented so he could let his mother and sister know he was safe here.

But first the general had to speak. So instead Ben paced outside the closed doors. He knew exactly what introductory information the general was giving. He just wanted to go in. The guards were used to Mal pacing, and they'd grown used to her soulmate pacing just as often as her, so they didn't even blink.

"Presenting the Princess' soulmate, Prince Ben."

Ben straightened, entering the room…


	16. Chapter 16

Evie only half-listened as the general went on about Jafar. She knew she should be listening better, but all she could think about was Ben. Where was he? Was he hurt? Would the Princess allow her to see him?

"Presenting the Princess's soulmate, "

Belle's grip on Evie's arm tightened. Soulmate? Oh god, 

"Prince Ben."

Evie gasped as her brother strode into the room. Strode, as in wasn't using a cane. He gave her and his mother a brief smile before diving straight into business about the war. Evie stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open behind her hand, which hadn't left her mouth. Belle looked as regal as ever, though some of the sadness and tension had left her. She gripped Evie's hand a little tighter. Evie closed her mouth and sat up straighter. She wanted answers. But they had this stupid war to discuss first.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ben finished laying out the most recent locations of Jafar's soldiers. He was surprised, and proud, that his sister didn't break in earlier. Evie hated being left in the dark about anything. She was giving him a look throughout the entire meeting that just said "Explain.". He couldn't yet, though, not until they were dismissed. While the heirs were here no real plans would be formally made. Once they were excused, though.

"Mal, take the heirs to the gardens for some fresh air. The young one will burst soon."

Ben glanced back over at Evie. Yep. She was done waiting. Mal stood, the other heirs following suit. As soon as Belle let go of her daughter Evie ran forward and into her brother's arms, almost knocking them both to the ground. Ben barely managed to catch himself, feeling Mal's magic help him stay upright. He smiled at her as he hugged his sister closer before leading the way out of the room.

Evie didn't let go of him, hanging onto his arm like she was afraid he would disappear into thin air. Mal had taken his other arm, leaving Chad to offer his arm to Audrey, who smiled and took it. The doors closed behind the heirs. Now the real war talk could begin.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Why?!"

"E-"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a soulmate?! Why didn't you tell me what father did?! Why didn't anyone-"

"Evie!"

Ben stopped walking, holding his sister's face in his hands. Evie stopped talking, tears running down her cheeks. Ben pulled her back into his arms, hugging her tightly as she shook with silent sobs.

"It was too dangerous while father had his men in place in Auradon. I didn't know Mal was real until I came here, and there was no way in hell you would've let me go if you knew what father did."

He muttered the words to all her questions while she cried in her brother's arms. She clung to him, uncaring of the rest of the world. Mal stood to the side, letting the brother and sister reunite.


End file.
